Une déduction au ralenti
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: <html><head></head>Le médecin militaire est un peu perturbé par l'épisode de la piscine. Du coup, le dédective est lui aussi perturbé... Minislash gentil et Oneshot</html>


Section : Sherlock (BBC)

Titre : Déduction au ralenti

Auteur : Arthemisdu44 (en même temps, c'est du slash, donc ça explique tout de suite qui l'a écrite...)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et les messieurs Gatiss et Moffat en sont toujours les heureux propriétaires, avec Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, évidemment.

Blablabla : ça fait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté, dis donc. Mais entre les préparations de tournages, les tournages, la recherche de stage et le plantage définitif de mon ordi, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

Comme beaucoup de fans de Doctor Who, Merlin et Torchwood, je suis tomber fan de Sherlock. C'est pourquoi, moins de 8h avant le début du tournage du clip ( dont je suis la réal...), j'ai écrit un Sherlock. Un slash, évidement, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle. Et c'est tellement flagrant dans la série.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p>John se retint de hurler. Sherlock était encore en train de jouer du violon à une heure plus que tardive de la nuit. Et il ne s'était pas amélioré depuis la dernière fois. Mais le médecin prit sur lui de ne pas aller le disputer. Depuis sa rencontre avec Moriarty, le détective consultant était perturbé, et d'après son expérience auprès de lui, ainsi qu'avec les informations de Mycroft, il en fallait vraiment beaucoup pour le perturber. Et une bombe qui lui explose au visage, ça lui était déjà arrivé, contrairement à Sherlock.<p>

Watson repensa à ce soir sordide. Sordide à cause de la bombe qu'il avait porté pendant près d'une heure, à cause de cette même bombe qui avait explosé, à cause de fait que Moriaty n'avait pas été tué. Lestrade avait été très clair à ce sujet : Le fait qu'il est survécu tous les trois alors qu'ils étaient tous à moins de cinq d'une bombe particulièrement mortelle relevait simplement du miracle. Et si Watson avait sauvé la vie de Sherlock en l'emportant avec lui dans la piscine, personne ne savait comment l'autre homme avait fait.

La musique de Sherlock commença doucement à devenir plus cohérente, ce qui fit dériver les pensées du médecin militaire vers des choses non moins préoccupantes, mais beaucoup moins dangereuse pour sa santé, physique en tout cas. Le violon s'arrêta soudain et le simple fait d'entendre Sherlock aller se coucher le fit s'endormir, coupant cours à ses réflexions.

Le lendemain matin, Sherlock était déjà levé lorsque Watson sortit de sa chambre. ce dernier avait été contraint de reprendre sa cane pour quelques temps. Son plongeon dans la piscine lui avait valu une jambe cassée et une petite noyade. Sherlock s'en était tiré avec une petite commotion cérébrale, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait perturbé le génie du génie.

- Je t'aie dérangé, cette nuit !

- Pas du tout. Tu t'améliores chaque semaine.

- Ce n'était pas une question. Je t'ai entendu remuer dans ton lit et tu as des cernes sous les yeux. Tu as également du mal à te servir de ta jambe, signe que tu manques de repos.

- Va donc faire tes démonstrations de ton talent ailleurs. Je suis sûr que tu manques à Lestrades.

- Il refuse que je revienne tant que _tu_ es en convalescence.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais pour habitude de l'écouter.

- Tu as raison. Je vais le voir. Il faut faire les courses, j'ai détruis ton portable et il n'y a plus d'électricité.

- Sherlock, je...ne suis pas en état de réparer l'électricité. Même un mur est plus compréhensif que lui, soupira Watson devant la porte laissée grande ouverte par un Sherlock qui s'était évaporé.

Watson avait beau grommeler, il était content. Sherlock semblait avoir retrouvé son entrain et lui, ça lui ferait un peu de bien de sortir. Il n'allait certes pas aller crapahuter dans la cave pour vérifier les branchement, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait les courses et celles faîtes par leur logeuse ne lui convenait plus. Et à priori, il avait besoin d'un nouveau portable. Il décida d'en prendre un autre à Sherlock. Peut-être qu'avec deux, il arrêterait de lui voler le sien pour faire d'étranges expériences. Et en même temps, il fera un passage chez l'ami restaurateur de son colocataire, même si ce dernier les prenait pour un couple. Une journée sans un génie intelligent et ronchon lui fera du bien.

Comme il s'était attendu, le détective n'était pas là lorsqu'il rentra le soir. Avec un peu de chance, il n'allait pas tarder et pour une fois, ne pas manger froid se que le médecin avait préparé. Il l'attendit un peu en regardant la télé mais sa nuit d'avant n'ayant pas été très reposante, il alla très vite se coucher.

Les jours qui suivirent furent étranges pour Watson. il se couchait et se levait sans voir Sherlock. Il savait que ce dernier rentrait le soir puisque le diner qu'il laissait était toujours mangé, et qu'il avait du café prêt quand il se levait. Certes, ces quelques jours de repos lui firent un bien fou au niveau physique. Mais le moral était au plus bas. Il s'ennuyait sérieusement. Il était toujours en convalescence, il avait rompu avec Sarah le surlendemain de sa mésaventure avec Moriarty et surtout, la présence de Sherlock lui manquait terriblement. L'homme avait beau être un être mesquin, puérile et d'un génie qui le rendait insupportable, il lui manquait. Surtout que ces quatre jours entièrement seul, ou presque, lui avait permis de réfléchir longuement. Il décida donc d'attendre le détective. Il s'installa confortablement dans le sofa et attendit.

Il dût attendre si longtemps qu'il était endormis lorsque Sherlock rentra pour dormir. Ce dernier resta quelques instants abasourdit devant la scène. Jamais il n'avait vu le médecin s'endormir sur le canapé. Encore moins l'attendre ainsi. Quand Watson l'attendait, c'était toujours debout près de la porte, en tapant du pied quand il était très en retard. Sherlock regarda à droite et gauche avant de se décider à prendre une couverture pour le couvrir. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait simplement lui jeter dessus et que Watson se débrouille ensuite ou s'il devait le couvrir lui-même. En se faisant cette réflexion, Sherlock se dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les relations humaines. Un étrange soupir tira le détective de sa rêverie. Depuis quand Watson murmurait-il son prénom dans son sommeil ? Intrigué, il en oublia sa pensée première et recouvrit entièrement le médecin. Puis il prit une chaise, l'installa devant le sofa, s'assit dessus et attendit le réveil de l'autre.

Watson se retint de pousser un cri en voyant Sherlock le regarder d'aussi près.

- Bon sang, Sherlock, tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque ?

- Un réveil en sursaut ne peut pas provoquer un arrêt cardiaque.

- Mais une peur bleue, si. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu as murmuré mon prénom plusieurs fois, cette nuit !

- Sherlock, tu es resté éveillé simplement pour me dire ça ? demanda le médecin, aussi effrayé par le fait que Sherlock l'ai entendu que par le fait qu'il n'ait pas dormi.

- Pourquoi tu murmurais mon prénom ?

- Eh bien, le grand Sherlock ne connaitra pas la réponse tant qu'il n'aura pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- J'aurais une réponse !

- Je n'en doute pas, mais ce n'est moi qui y répondrait aujourd'hui.

- Je dois voir Lestrade !

- Il ne peut se passer de toi une seule journée ?

- C'est toi qui m'as envoyer chez lui !

- Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais.

- C'est bien aujourd'hui que tu vas chez le médecin ?

- Tu t'inquiètes de ma personne, maintenant ? Tu manques de sommeil. Je sors, à plus tard.

Watson s'en voulait un peu. Il savait qu'il avait été un peu méchant, mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on le réveille en sursaut pour lui dire qu'on l'avait entendu parler pendant qu'il dormait. Et puis, Sherlock pouvait se montrer aussi intraitable, il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui rende la pareille au moins un jour. Il devait effectivement aller voir son médecin, aussi prit-il un café et se dirigea tranquillement vers la banlieue de Londres.

Sherlock, lui, faisait se qu'il savait faire de mieux : réfléchir à un problème ! Et son colocataire venait de lui en poser un gros. Pourquoi avait-il murmurer son prénom durant la nuit ? Et depuis quand se prêtait-il au jeu «un jour, je te donnerais la réponse». Il se demanda si l'avoir laissé seul durant ces quelques jours avait été une si bonne idée. Le détective décida de faire se qu'il savait faire de mieux après réfléchir, c'est-à-dire déduire. Mais manquant encore d'éléments pour déduire, il devait mener une petite enquête. Il alla d'abord voir sa logeuse.

- Bonjour, madame Hudson ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Oh, mais très bien, et vous Sherlock ?

- Auriez-vous remarqué quelque chose de suspect chez John, ces derniers temps ?

- Qu'entendez-vous par suspect ?

- Je ne sais pas. Plus irritable, plus serviable, plus solitaire ?

- Eh bien, je pense qu'il est peut-être encore un peu choqué par ce qui vous ait arrivé à tous les deux. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il prend encore plus soin de vous. Il ne vous dit plus rien lorsque vous jouer du violon en pleine nuit, ou quand vous décidez de tirer dans _mon_ mur.

- Il est choqué à cause de la bombe ? Mais il a vu des dizaines et des dizaines de bombes en Afghanistan.

- Sherlock, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait la guerre qu'il ne peut pas être choqué par certaines choses. Une bombe, ce n'est pas anodin.

- Merci, madame Hudson. Passez une bonne journée.

- Vous de même. Et saluez John de ma part.

Sherlock ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupé à analyser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il décida de passer outre le fait qu'il s'occupait apparemment plus de lui, ça n'avait pas d'importance, selon le détective. En revanche, pour lui, une bombe était une bombe, et il ne concevait pas que le médecin puisse être choqué par quelque chose qu'il avait vécu des dizaines de fois. Lestrades allait sûrement pouvoir l'aider, après avoir menacé de le tuer pour la sixième fois de la semaine. Le commissaire refusait de donner une quelconque affaire à Sherlock. Déjà parce qu'il était censé être en convalescence et surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui donner.

- Ah non, Sherlock, par encore.

- Je ne viens pas pour ce que vous croyez, Lestrades. J'ai besoin d'aide!

- C'est une blague ? Vous, vous avez besoin d'aide. C'est la meilleure de l'année. Le docteur Watson ne peut pas vous aider ?

- C'est de lui dont je viens vous parler.

- Il va bien ?

- D'après madame Hudson, il est sous le choc de la bombe !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant. Il a le droit d'être choqué par ce qu'il s'est passé à la piscine.

- Mais il a fait la guerre d'Afghanistan. Il a vu des dizaines de bombes comme celle-ci exploser sous ses yeux. Il ne devrait pas être choqué.

- Sherlock, il y a une différence notoire entre ces évènements. Il a été payé pour être soldat en Afghanistan. Il était entouré d'autres soldats qui connaissaient leurs métiers. A la piscine, il s'était d'abord fait kidnapper, puis habiller d'une bombe. Enfin, il avait peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour lui.

- Ah bon ? Mais de qui ? Sarah n'était pas là !

- Mais voyons, il ne s'agit pas de Sarah, mais de vous. Sherlock, pour vous supportez au travail, mais pour en plus être votre colocataire, il faut être bien accroché. Donc, je dirais que vous voir en danger l'a perturbé comme Moriarty vous a perturbé en vous défiant ainsi.

- John me considère comme son ami, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas si un simple ami vous aurait projeté dans la piscine en se mettant entre vous et la bombe. Personnellement, je vous aurais mis entre moi et la bombe.

- Qu'est-ce que je représente pour lui ?

- Demandez-lui, ou déduisez le, mais laissez-moi travailler.

- Et vous n'avez rien pour moi ?

- Sherlock, dehors.

Sherlock était de plus en plus perturbé. Avec les sous-entendus de madame Hudson et de Lestrade, le détective avait une théorie tout à fait plausible, mais qui lui paraissait insensé. Ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite, il alla voir son ami le restaurateur. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider. A peine poussa-t-il la porte que son ami lui sauta presque dessus.

- Alors, Sherlock, on fait cavalier seul toi aussi ?

- Cavalier seul moi aussi ?

- Ça fait une semaine que ton rencard vient tous les après-midi à dis-sept heures tapantes boire un café.

- Mon rencard ?

- Le docteur Watson. Tu sais, celui que tu as fais courir comme un lapin pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de de cane pour marcher.

- Il vient ici tous les jours ?

- Ouaip !

- Je prend la table du fond. Et s'il vient, ne lui dit pas que je là !

- Bien, chef.

Le détective s'installa confortablement devant une tasse de thé et attendit en omettant tout ce qui n'était pas la porte d'entrée.

Au bout d'une petite heure, et trois thés plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Watson sans béquille et grand sourire. Il s'installa à la fenêtre, à la même place que lorsqu'il était venu avec Sherlock. Ce dernier se concentra alors sur tout ce qui se passait à cette table.

- Alors, on n'a plus de béquilles ?

- Non, enfin. Je mettais tellement habitué à ne plus l'avoir que j'avais hâte de m'en débarrasser.

- Et qu'est-ce que je sers au rencard de Sherlock ? C'est offert par la maison.

- Un café avec un muffin. Et j'aimerais bien que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom un jour.

- Je n'appelle les gens que par un surnom.

- Et je suppose que Sherlock est le seul qui n'est pas le droit à ce privilège.

- C'est exact. Un Muffin et un café pour le rencard de notre détective, Daisy chérie . Vous avez une petite mine. Sherlock a encore joué du violon ?

- Non, je l'ai attendu et je me suis endormi dans le canapé. Ce n'était pas très confortable.

- Vous avez attendu Sherlock? Mauvaise idée.

- Je sais, mais je ne l'avais pas croisé de la semaine. Je voulais simplement prendre de ces nouvelles.

- Vous le couvez trop. Il sait s'occuper de lui.

- Pas d'après Mycroft. Et il a quelques lacunes en relations humaines. Un peu d'aide de ce côté là ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Je vais vous laissez. J'ai des clients qui arrive. Bon appétit.

- Vous direz à Sherlock qu'il n'a pas besoin de m'espionner.

Sherlock avala son thé de travers. Ainsi le médecin l'avait repéré. C'est qu'il était doué. Tout même vexé d'avoir été vu, il quitta les lieux sans un mot. Arrivé au 221 bis Baker street, il alla directement se coucher. Toutes ces déductions l'effrayait un peu.

Il se réveilla avec une délicieuse odeur de cuisine. Il se leva et découvrit qu'il faisait nuit. Il vit que la table était mise mais aucunes traces du cuisinier. Impressionné, et profitant du fait qu'il n'y ait personne, il alla observer plus amplement la table, et il ne put être qu'impressionné par tant d'humanité. Un bruit de porte le fit se relever brusquement. Il rougit un peu en voyant Watson habillé d'un simple serviette et les cheveux trempés. Et Watson devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse quand il vit Sherlock en caleçon et que lui-même n'était pas beaucoup plus habillé.

- Eh bien, que me vaut l'honneur de temps de dévouement ? demande Sherlock sans se démonter.

- Tu le sais très bien. Tu as discuté avec madame Hudson et Lestrade aujourd'hui. Ça te perturbait trop que je ne réponde pas à ta question.

- Tu n'y a toujours pas répondu.

- Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir y répondre maintenant.

Sherlock se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Il fut bientôt acculé au mur et il savait que Sherlock ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu de sa bouche. Aussi devança-t-il sa question.

- Sherlock, je suis attiré par toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as la moindre de chance avec moi ?

- Tu m'as dit que les filles, ce n'était pas ton domaine. En revanche, tu n'as pas été aussi direct quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais un petit ami. Et bien que tu te considères marié à ton travail, j'espère qu'un jour, tu divorceras.

- Tu étais vraiment inquiet pour moi, à la piscine ?

- Bien sûr. C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à la piscine que j'ai découvert que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Tu n'y connais vraiment rien en relation humaine.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'apprendre.

- Oh, mais avec joie.

- Et je suis censé faire quoi, maintenant ?

- Ne me prend pas pour plus idiot que je ne le suis. Je te connais, et je suis persuadé que tu auras tenté rien qu'une fois avec un homme, sinon, tu ne saurais pas de façon aussi certaine que tu les aimes. Et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu une conversation avec madame Hudson, Lestrades et ton ami le restaurateur.

- On apprend vite, à ce que je vois.

- Je n'ai peut-être que peu d'expériences en la matière mais je vous trouve un peu long, monsieur Holmes.

- Et le diner ?

- Un diner, ça se réchauffe.

- Voila une facette de ta personnalité que je ne connaissais pas. Je suis pressé de la découvrir.

Tout doucement d'abord, il embrassa tendrement le médecin. Une simple caresse sur ces lèvres encore mouillées. Mais le détective s'enhardit vite, devant l'enthousiasme de son colocataire. Ce dernier décida subitement de changer de position et se fut Sherlock qui se retrouva dos au mur. Aussitôt cette action réalisée que Watson se retrouva sans serviette autour des hanches. Un petit cri provenant de la porte les informa que madame Hudson avait donc une vue particulièrement intéressante de ses fesses musclées. Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rires, Watson moins fort et bien plus rouge que Sherlock, tandis que leur logeuse tentait de se faire discrète et de refermer la porte comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou.<p>

Avec une fin de saison pareille (j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant où les scénaristes se sont arrêtés), il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose...

Les commentaires sont les bienvenus. Vous avez le droit de me disputer parce que c'est nul. Vous avez aussi le droit de me dire que ce n'est pas bien de se coucher à 1h du matin alors qu'on commence un tournage dont on est la réal à 8h30 (en même temps, l'école n'ouvre pas avant...)

Et vous avez aussi le droit de dire que c'était bien...


End file.
